The New Teen Titan
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: A girl from a faraway planet comes to Earth. The titan's take her in and she becomes one of them. Soon love begans to blossom between her and someone else. Who will be? BeastBoyxSkye CyborgxRaven RobinxStarfire RavenxSkye
1. A New Titan

I donot own the teen titans or the words I used when Skye was mad.

Chapter 1

A New Titan

WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH! A young girl flew by racing for her life. As she entered the Earth's atmosphere she started to fall. And soon was out cold. She to the ground fast and hard. Leaving a deep hole with thud.

Soon the girl started to wake. A man looked down. "Get us a stercher she looks hurt pretty bad." As the men climbed down into the hole the girl became frightened.

"Der'yt huy kered boku." She said backing into a corner of the hole. The men stopped wondering what she had said back than remembered what they came down there to do.

They started to advace on the girl again. This time the girl became angry. "Fer asgrer yertok Mrtuy!" As she said her eyes became green and green orbs started to from on her hands. Then she she threw them making the men have turn back. "Someone call the titans.!" Said a man as the girl knocked him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Titans were watching the morning news. Raven was the far of the couch reading one of her books. BeastBoy and Cyborg were mad that they had been kicked off of the playstation, Robin was watching intently and Starfire was trying to figure out why in the world would someone wear something called a toupee.

"Tell me Robin a toupee is something grown men wear when they have no hair?" Starfire asked while tilting her head out of confusion. Robin turned to her and nodded, " It's a wig Starfire."

"Oh." Starfire saideven though she did not understand. Robin turned his attention back to the t.v. Raven brifly looked up from her book just in time to see a story about some guy who set a house on fire. She shook her head and turned back to the book.

Suddenly BeastBoy jumped up. "Well, I'm going to go get my breakfast." He said as head turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Everyone looked at Cyoborg. "What?" He said, "I thought that just for today I will let him make breakfast."

Starfire gasped as Raven dropped her book. Robin stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you and what have done with Cyborg?" Robin asked hiding behind Raven who just rolled her eyes at him.

Before Cyborg could answer the alarm went off. "Trouble!" Starfire said as she and the others got up and went out the door.

On the road Robin was on his R-Cycle, Starfire was flying with Raven and BeastBoy above and Cyborg was in the T-car.

"There's something terrorizing the city," Robin said over his comunicator to the others, "Raven, you take uptown, Cyborg you BeastBoy search the park and Starfire and I will search down town."

"Right." Raven replied. "We are on it. Let's move BB." Cyborg said. Starfire just nodded.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted and they were off. Starfire went with Robin downtown. They searched for hours but could not find a thing.

Starfire opened her comunicator. "Have you found anything my friends?" She said worriedly. Robin was pacing back and forth.

Raven shook her head, but Cyborg had something. "I found a giant hole in the park and when BB asked the peole about it the said some young girl came out of the sky and started to destory the park."

Starfire nodded and turned to tell Robin. But before she could. "Starfire, Come here!"

Starfire, worried, flew over to Robin who was knelt beside a young girl. She had white skin and hair with pink eyes.

She turned her eyes up to look at Robin and Starfire. "Fer hyu vun buh." She said in a small voice.

Robin cocked his head. But Starfire just giggled. "She said, please help me."

Robin got up and walked over to the R-cycle. The girl followed and cling tightly to his arm. Suddenly Robin felt something drain out of him.

He fell to the ground. "Robin!" Starfire shouted and flew over to him. The girl just backed away.

Starfire helped Robin up and looked over at the girl. "What did you do to him?" Her voice full of hatred.

Suddenly Raven appered with BeastBoy and Cyborg. Raven took one look at Robin and then over to they girl. "I take it you two have something to tell us.

BeastBoy walked over to girl while Starfire explained to others what happened. Suddenly the girl grabbed BeastBoy and kissed him.

At first he struggled but then stopped. The others olny watched on with awed looks on there faces.

Finally she stopped kissing him an turned to face the others. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. My name is Skyeand'r and am from Ceramin. Please can we be friends."

BeastBoy and the others stood dumbstruck. Skye looked at them with a small on her face. Suddenly Starfire rushed over to her all hatred for her gone.

"Of course you can be our new friend." She said giving Skye a bone crushing hug. "Thanks." She aid trying breathe.

Robin got up and walked over to her. "What are your powers?" he said eyeing her closely.

"Well I-" But before Skye could answer a loud crash from behind caught there attetion. All of them turned around to MadMod robbing bank.

"Titans Go!" Robin called leaveing Skye behind. Raven flew up to Mod and her powers to thow a city bus at him. But Mod dogded it easily and sent a net from his cane at her. "So sorry love, but it looks like your all tied up." He said laughing.

Just then Robin came from behind and kicked in the head. But he missed to and fell to ground. "Sorry lad, but the may come as a shock."

MadMod said as he put his cane on the ground and sent out shick waves that hit Robin directly. "AHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed in pain.

Skye watched as Robin screamed in pain. just then something in her snapped. "No one hurts my kanorfka(I hope that I spelled it right.)!"

Then Skye flew up and her eyes and hands started to glow green. As orbs formed on her hands. She threw them at Mod. They hit him Directly.

"H'tal Bkt'r!" She said grabbing MadMod and threwing him into the police car that had just arivved. Starfire covered her mouth when she heard this.

Skye flew back to the ground and went over to Robin. "Did I do good Kanorfka?"

Robin blushed. This girl was only a year younger than he and she called him mom? He looked at Dtarfire who nodded sadly.

Robin winced as he spoke, "Yes, bumgorf." Skye hopped up and down when she heard that. Starfire flew over to Skye and Robin. "Skye can I be your Gertou Fereyu?"

Skye nodded. And soon they were on there way home.


	2. Notice

Dear Readers, I am looking for a new hero for my story. I am looking for a girl so I will no accept any boys. Sorry. If you want your hero in the story just include their name powers origin and personality. So I know what to make them say. Oh and what they look like.

They must be 19. And if you want them to fall in love tell me who. I will pick the one I like best. This hero will be Skye's best friend. Only one will win. Please send me you heroines.


	3. The Tower

Chapter 2

The Tower

Skye stayed with Robin the way home. So that meant she had to sit with him on the R-cycle which Starfire had to fly. When they got to the Tower Skye follwed Robin inside. The others stayed out side to talk.

Starfire landed next to Raven, " I think she is just using to get to Robin. Do you not see how she clings to him." She said as she crossed her arms. Raven went over to Cyborg who was sitting on a rock.

"Yeah, But you would clinging too if you just came to Earth running for your life." She said reminding Starfire what it felt like to be new.

Cyborg stood up. "The little lady has a point we should keep her safe from villains." He said as placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven blushed as he did this.

BeastBoy who had not said anything this whole time was out on the waters egde. Starfire flew over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Friends you have not said anything. Do you not wish to do the sharing of ideas."

BeastBoy shook his head and turned to go into the tower. Suddely the outside alarm went off. "TROUBLE!" They all said at once.

They all rushed in to the living room. Robin was on the couch. Cyborg ran over to him. A look of pure terror on his face. "Dude what happened?"

Robin looked up. Worry was clear when he spoke. "She's gone." Robin hung his low like a child being yelled at.

Cyborg and the others gasped. Starfrie felled from her perch in the sky. Robin took no notice. Raven's mouth fell. And BeastBoy disappeared.

Cyborg pulled out his computer. He looked at Robin. "She's still in the tower Right?" Robin nodded. " Then she can't have gone to far." Robin nodded again. "Titans! Find her!" he said as Raven phased through the floor and Starfire flew out the window.

MEANWHILE WITH BEASTBOY...

While the other titans had been talking in the living room, BeastBoy was out searching for Skye. "Skye?" He said as he wondered down a dark hallway.

Seeing nothing he turned into a bat and used his hearing to find her. A few minutes later he found something. Turning back into a human BeastBoy made his way over to it.

"Skye?" It was a person. They were curled up on the floor. BeastBoy moved a step closer. The sat up abruptly and turned to him. The perons eyes glowed of a soft pink.

"Skye!" BeastBoy yelled as he ran toward her. Skye jumped up and ran to hug him. They both met and hugged like they had not seen each other in years.

But just then BeastBoy felt something drain out of him and he fell. The last thing he heard was Skye calling his name.

BeastBoy awoke a few minutes later. He was laying down on the floor. H eturned to see Skye kneeling next to him. "What happened?" he said in a groggy voice.

"You fainted. Because of me." Skye answered head down. BeastBoy's head snapped up. "How did you make me fainted?" He asked while moving closer to see her.

Skye looked up. "My powers are transmited through touch. So whenever I touch some I absorb their powers. But you still have them. All I do is copy them." She said while getting up.

BeastBoy got up. "So you fly shoot starbolts and absorb people's powers. Cool. Want to join our team we could use you. You just need a name."

Skye looked at him and smiled. "How about CopyCat."


	4. Best Friends

Hi, guys so sorry that I have not updated in a really long time.

Chapter 3

Best Friends

The next few weeks were great. Skye joined the team under the name CopyCat. Skye became fast friends with Starfire and BeastBoy. Raven and her got along the best. But even though she was making new friends Skye looked to Robin for comfort.

Raven was the living room reading when Skye walked in. She looked up from her book long to smile at her. Skye looked over and smiled back. Getting ham and bread from the fridge Skye made a sandwich and sat down just as BeastBoy came in.

Once he saw Skye he ran over. "Hey, Skye want to play some game station?" He asked as Skye took another bite of her ham sandwich. BeastBoy winced. He wished that she was a vegetarian.

Skye swallowed and looked back at him eyes filled with hyper ness. "Sure. But I will so kick your butt." Just as BeastBoy turned on the game station and Skye picked up the controllers did the alarm go off.

Raven put down her book and looked over to them. "Trouble." BeastBoy and Skye nodded. Skye had never been on mission before. When they went she always stayed home and watched them on TV.

But as left with for her first time she felt scared and proud of herself at the same time.

Starfire and Skye were flying over head as Cyborg, BeastBoy, Raven and Robin took the T-car.

Robin spoke over communicator to Skye. "Mad Mod is attacking down town while Dr.Light has up town. You and BeastBoy take downtown and the rest of us will take up town."

Skye nodded. "Got it." The T-Car stopped as BeastBoy got out. Skye and Starfire landed . BeastBoy ran over and joined Skye as Starfire and the other took off. BeastBoy looked over to Skye. "Ready?" She nodded.

Skye and BeastBoy flew pass buildings and trees on their way to downtown. They landed in an abandoned construction site. Skye looked around at all the machines with no drivers.

She turned to BeastBoy who was balancing himself on a lager rock. "Why would Mad Mod come here?" BeastBoy fell off the rock as she spoke to him. He opened to his mouth to answer but before he could another voice rang out.

"Would ask him?" Said Mad Mod as stepped out from a pile of garbage. Skye grabbed BeastBoy started to fly. Mad mod picked up his cane shot a net out. It wrapped around Skye's legs causing to her to drop BeastBoy and fall. She hit the ground with a deep thud. BeastBoy turned into a bird and landed safely. Mad Mod walked over smiling. He bent over Skye who cutting the net with claws.

"Looks like your out. Now for your friend." Skye looked up at Mad Mod having finished cutting the net. Her fists and eyes started to glow green. "Never count me out!" She said she hurled two star bolts at him. This Mod flying into the air.

BeastBoy turned into a Bear and landed on Mod Causing him to groan in pain. "Fine." He said giving up, "Just get the bear off me."

Skye and BeastBoy called the police who took Mad Mod back to jail. Skye turned to BeastBoy after the Police car left. "That was so Cool can we do it again."

BeastBoy stared at her in disbelief.


	5. Love

Hi guys. I do not own the Not Ready 4 Goodbye by All-4-One.

Chapter 5

Love

It was a sunny day in Jump City. Starfire was in the kitchen making Tamarian foods. Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-car. Robin was sparing with Skye. Raven was meditating on the roof and BeastBoy in his room.

BeastBoy sat on his bed deep in thought. His hands behind his head. Recently he had started to develop strong feelings for Skye. BeastBoy sat up and looked over at his mirror. He did not know whether he should tell her or wait and see. BeastBoy his face in his hands. He was just so frustrated. BeastBoy got up and went back to his bed. He looked up and the ceiling. And then he started to sing.

_Sittin' here starin' at the wall  
Another lonely tear falls  
I'm tryin' to write you this song  
But I can hardly see the page at all _

Cause it's breaking my heart  
When I look in your eyes  
And I don't see me anymore  
Oh, and you're all I'm living for

Baby, tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (Oh...oh...oh...)

Baby, please pick up the phone  
Tell me I'm crazy, I got it all wrong  
I don't know what I'm gonna do  
I don't know how to live without you

You are the first song  
My heart ever heard  
And baby, I-I believed every word  
You are my heart, my soul, my world

_Baby, tell me that you still believe Still believe)  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby)  
The way I love you The way I love you)  
f you take your love away from me Away from me  
You know I would die I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye Goodbye _

_Every breath that I take, every beat of my heart  
You know it's all for you  
I wanna hold you, I wanna love you  
Forever and always_

_Baby, tell me that you still believe Tell me)  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby)  
The way I love you The way I love you)  
If you take your love away from me Oh...oh...oh…)  
You know I would die Oh…)  
Cause I'm not ready for Goodbye)_

_Baby, tell me that you still believe (Tell me)  
That you still love me (That you still love me)  
The way I love you The way I love you)  
If you take your love away from me (If you take your  
love away)  
I know I would die (I know I would die)  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
goodbye_

A knock on the door brought BeastBoy out of his daze. He got up and went over to the door. When he opened it Skye was on the other side. She smiled at him. "Do you want to go the park with me?" She asked as she grabbed his hands and pulled him out. BeastBoy nodded as a small smile came across his face. They ran down the hall together. Maybe he should wait.


	6. Karaoke

Hi guys. I do not own white and nerdy by weird al.

Chapter 6

Karaoke

It was Tuesday night. Karaoke night for the Titans. The titans were at Big Al's bar. That's where they went for Karaoke. They all sat at one table watching a girl singing going under.

Raven rolled her eyes. "She is really bad. Can some else please go up." She putting her head on her hand. Skye stood up and smiled, "Okay I'll go." She turned and to the stage.

Raven stood up. "SKYE! I did not mean you." But Skye could not hear her over the applause for the girl.

Just then Skye took her place on the stage. She began to sing:

_They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy _

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent within JavaScript as well as Klingon

Here's the part I sing on...

You see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog, yo  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me, gettin' freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme and  
Whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin', they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

Skye bowed and walked off the stage. Raven and the others stood mouths down the ground. BeastBoy was on the floor laughing.


	7. Danger

-1I am sorry for taking so long. But I had a lot of stuff going on. And I forgot to. But I have reached a decision in who I am going to use for a character. You will find out next chapter.

Chapter 7

Danger

Raven sat in the living room of Titans Tower, a large heavy black book in her hands. It was quiet in the large room. Most of the other Titans had been roped into going to "Mall of shopping" with Starfire. Robin had been unable to say no to her puppy dog pout, Cyborg wanted to go anyway (there was a new game out that he wanted. Something about a nuclear war or something.) BeastBoy went for the same reason as Cyborg. Skye had managed to avoid falling victim to the pout by saying that she had to catch up on her transmissions to home.

This was partially true. But she had another reason for staying home. Raven heard the door to the room slide open, breaking her concentration. She shut her book, put it on the table in front of her and crossed her legs while pulling her hood down. She did try to make a conscious effort to be nicer to Skye. She was the only person besides Robin that she could stand for more than a few minutes. Raven grabbed the T.V. remote in her hand as she heard Skye's foot steps go from the doorway to the kitchen only a few feet away. She turned the T.V. on as she heard Skye open the fridge and pull something out then close it.

Raven had flipped through about 20 channels by the time Skye sat down, a large white bowl in her hands. Raven looked over only briefly. Skye was wearing her usual outfit of a tight navy blue tank top that stopped over her mid-section, with long matching pants. She had pure white sneakers on and her long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head. Her bright pink eyes stared greedily at the food that she taken from the fridge. Raven smiled slightly, than realizing that she looked for too long she quickly turned her head away.

Suddenly a horrible stench reached her nose. Raven dropped the remote, it clattered as it fell on the floor. Skye looked up from her bowl, startled by Raven's reaction. She had stopped mid-bite. It was then that Raven got a good look at what Skye was eating. It was large, round, brown and _**moving.**_ Raven screamed causing the T.V. and fridge to explode.

Raven jumped up from the couch and flew to the other side of the room. Skye stood up and looked at Raven, her back was to Skye, facing a corner, and she was shaking. Skye stood up concern written in her features. She put down the bowl and worm and ran to where Raven stood. Raven turned as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps. Her hood was pulled up, hair had fallen over face and her face was bright red. Raven's eyes were lowered to the floor in embarrassment. Skye slowly brought up her hands, secretly afraid of scaring Raven with any sudden movements. She gently brought Raven's face up to look at her. Raven was significantly smaller than Skye so this worked quite well. She pushed back Raven's hood and brushed her hair out of her face. Then Skye brought her face mere inches from Raven's. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke. "Raven…are you feeling well? You were fine a few minutes ago."

Raven's eyes got a little wider and her blush deepened. Then without saying anything, Skye brought her lips to Raven's forehead. It only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough for Raven's blush to go full scale and for her to blow up the couch. There was stuffing raining down everywhere when Skye pulled back, her face confused again. Her eyes were turned toward the ceiling, ignoring the rain cotton. "Well, I guess you don't have a fever…But I wonder what really happened." She spoke, mostly to her self more than to Raven as she turned her gaze onto the small girl.

A smile broke out across her face as their eyes met. Raven's face was bright pink. Skye chuckled and brought her face close to Raven's again. Raven's eyes went wide and she blushed harder. Skye smiled at this and spoke "Raven…did I make you nervous?" She waited for an answer when none came her smile grew into a full blown grin, "You want me to kiss you again, only this time…the right way?" Raven's face went a thousand shades of red.

She flew back from the wall over Skye and teleported to her room before she hit the ground. Skye stood up and smiled. Raven was so easy to joke with. She heard the others come into the room. Cyborg stared forlornly at the couch and T.V. "What happened?!" He yelled before he and BeastBoy burst into tears. Skye walked forward and stopped near Robin and Starfire who both had large armfuls of various store bags. Skye smiled again and cocked her head to the side. "Raven's afraid of bugs." She said before simply turning away and walking the door to go up stairs.

Well that had been a fun afternoon, Skye thought to her self as she walked up the stairs to next floor. She paused by Raven's door on the way to her own. She briefly thought about going in but decided against it. Finally she reached her room and opened the door with her pass key. Skye smiled as she surveyed her plain white room. It had only the basic things a room needed. A bed, a dresser and some other things. Skye walked over to her bed and sat down. Hopefully she would able to apologize for the joke that she played on Raven earlier. Skye paused as she thought of this. Suddenly she felt something strange in her. Part of her did not want to say that she was sorry for nearly kissing her. Skye shook this thought out of her head quickly. She was startled by a knock on her door. She got up walked over and opened, the door. On the other side stood BeastBoy. Skye cocked head to the side. "What's up?" Beastboy blushed slightly when she addressed him but quickly recovered. "Cyborg says we need to out and get a new T.V. Wanna come?" Skye smiled as she answered. "Sure." She said nodded. BeastBoy smiled too when he heard her response.

They walked down the hall toward the living room unaware that someone was watching them as them did, envy in her eyes.


End file.
